The Matchmaking Fanatic
by LolGizzmo55
Summary: Yep. It's official. This time, Mira is SO dead… Once of course, Hesper finishes up this job… If she ever does… (I know I said I wouldn't do a trilogy… But I just couldn't help myself! Read the other two first please! I'd hate to confuse anyone!) DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!
1. Christmas Eve and Everyone's Drunk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail… WAH! I wish I did…**

 **AN: So to start off, I'd like to thank all you people's who have stayed with me thought this adventure. And… Yeah. That's it, I think… Enjoy! Mira has Hesper do another job request… But this time, someone wants her to get people from other guilds together! Who could it be…? And of course, the Raijinshuu have to join her! (Or at least, Mira makes them do so…)**

 **~LolGizzmo55**

 **Chapter One- Christmas Eve and Everyone's Drunk**

Ah, winter. The coldest month of the year. Hesper loved it, all of it. The fact that it snowed and the holidays and everything fun seemed to happen in the winter was amazing. She'd never understand _why_ of course, but this was the time of the year when everyone was happier, merrier, and, to be completely honest, more drunk than the rest of the year.

She had now been in the guild for over a year now, just coming before Christmas of last year. But, she couldn't stay due to a job that she either had to take, or she'd be homeless. So she had never seen how the guild acted around the holidays. And Hesper had never seen anyone act crazier than her guild of Fairy Tail.

She had walked in on Christmas Eve, all bundled up in a huge gray coat that brushed her knees, her outfit of a yellow tank and a blue miniskirt being replaced by a yellow sweater and deep blue leggings underneath the large warm coat. But her boots stayed the same at least, and gray gloves were added with a gray hat to keep everything nice and orderly in her head.

Her mouth gaped open at the sight of the guild. It was decorated with green and red streamers, holly and (of course) mistletoe hung around the great ceiling. Two trees decked out with shiny ornaments the size of her fist had been put up on either side of the bar.

The Christmas lights were just as spectacular around the trees too. The bar which had almost every inch of the sides (not the counter, because people didn't want the decorations to get in their drinks) had bows ranging from deep red to light gold.

"Wow. How'd you do this in one night?" The girl with the hot pink hair said, mouth still agape, to the barmaid behind said bar.

"With magic, of course. Some people stay behind to help me. I thought you saw this last year?" Mirajane smiled at the amazed girl, and handed her a hot cocoa, which was always free on the holidays.

"No, I was out on a job, remember? Took me weeks… How are you and Laxus doing, by the way?" Hesper grinned as she slipped off her gloves and grabbed the drink eagerly, wanting to get the cold off of her as soon as possible. (Ok, so maybe the cold wasn't her favorite thing about winter…)

"Oh right. Well, we're doing pretty well. Hey, how bout you and Freed?" She wiggled her eyebrows at the shy mage, and said shy mage blushed slightly.

"Well… Not much to say there. We're just friends still. He says he's still experimenting." Hesper shrugged and took a sip of her drink as Mira giggled.

"Experimenting, eh? What has he experimented with so far?" The Demon Take-Over Soul giggled again, while the pinknette spit out her drink all over the floor.

"W-What?! N-Nothing more than k-kissing! I s-swear! We haven't even kissed since that one time last year when you made us!" Hesper said as she grabbed a napkin and wiped her face to rid it of the hot drink, her face beet red. Mira only laughed as others from the guild began to come up to the bar and she got busy filling in their orders.

So Hesper decided that now would be a good time to see how all of her couples were holding up. Of course, she knew how the Raijinshuu was doing, since they've been around her constantly training and other sh*t. She didn't mind though, it was only when they started auguring was when she got upset.

She decided to check on the first two couples she had gotten together first; Gajeel and Levy, and Natsu and Lucy.

"Hey Levy-chan! Hello Lucy-chan! How are you guys doing?" She asked the two friends, who were also sitting together, nursing their drinks with their cold hands while their designated guys fought over who-knows-what.

"Hmm? Oh, hey Hesper-chan! Well, I'm doing alright, I don't know about Levy though…" Lucy said as Hesper got close enough to see that Levy had puffy eyes and a tear streak face.

"Oh Levy! What's wrong?" The Matchmaker said as she sat down next to the petite girl and rubbed her back as a sign of comfort.

"I just don't get why he's so stupid! I mean, who doesn't see their girlfriend on their anniversary?" Levy choked on a sob as she buried her face in her hands.

"She's been crying for days, never answered PantherLily when he went to her place, so I had to get Lucy to drag her out here! I don't know why she's over reacting, but… What do I know?" A gruff voice said behind the trio.

"Gajeel, can I ask you why she is saying you didn't see her on your anniversary?" Hesper asked the man, whose ears had turned slightly pink at the question.

"Because I couldn't reach her! I was out on a job. And I was going to get PantherLily to go and apologize, but the lazy ass never bothered to." He grumbled, slumping next to the pinknette.

"Well, why'd you go on a job then?" Lucy piped up, and hushed immediately as Levy moved her face out of her hands to glare at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, why did you, you great idiot?! I was going to give you something special, but you never bothered to show, now did you?!" She turned pink while Hesper and Lucy stifled a giggle.

"Well, cuz I was going to give you something special too, but I needed the jewels. And since I was out on the job, not knowing when I'd get back, and afterwards you never came to the guild, and I couldn't get you to open your window, so I just had to wait till you got here." He crossed his arms, glaring at the other two girls to leave, so Hesper got up to leave, grabbing Lucy's arm in the process and they walked away while the two got covered up by the crowd, but Hesper saw between people that they had clearly made up.

"… I honestly have no idea why they 'argue' if they are just going to end up making out in the end." Lucy said, which made Hesper turn pink.

"I hope that you and Natsu aren't having any problems that I have to fix?" Hesper hesitated to ask, but asked anyway.

"Nope. Except when he occasionally says something completely idiotic. But, I've learned to deal with it. What about you and Freed?" The blond grinned, while the Wings mage just turned redder.

"Nothing really. Just companions." She shrugged.

"Really? Just companions? Not even friends?" Lucy questioned when she got shoved into the nearby wall by her own guy friend.

"Hi! I was wondering whether you'd like to dance Luce!" Natsu screamed, obviously drunk. "Mira started up the music lacrima!" Natsu grinned stupidly as he grabbed said girl's hand, and they whisked out onto the dance floor, while Lucy waved goodbye to Hesper.

Hesper watched as one by one, the couples that she had gotten together eventually made it to the dance floor as well, and her grin started to fade ever so slightly with every couple.

o~o~o~o

A little later into the night, and everyone was really drunk, or at least partially, except for Hesper, who only had about one or two drinks total the whole night. She liked to keep her guard up. Just in case.

"Kyahaha! Come on Hesper! Come and drink with us!" Bickslow said as she walked by their table, he slammed a mug into her chest, spilling the contents everywhere.

"Yeah Hesper-chan! Mira just made a new batch of hot cocoa! But I think it has something else in it…" Lisanna giggled as she peered down at her drink, shrugging and then taking a sip.

"Uh… No thanks. When does the place close up?" Hesper asked the drunk couple, who laughed at her question.

"What do you mean? It doesn't close on New Year… Oh wait, I mean Christmas! Heh heh… Hey by the way…" Bickslow said, leaning very close to her. "Freed was looking for you. Said he wanted to give you his present." He chuckled, and the Requip Wings mage gulped.

"A-A present? For me? What is it?" She asked, when Lisanna giggled.

"You'll have to wait and see! Oh don't tell Hesper, but he got her a…" Lisanna began to say, but she fell asleep into Bickslows lap, when he chuckled and rubbed his hands together.

"Oh no you don't!" Hesper said, and grabbed the white haired girl's sleeping body away from the pervert, when he growled. She showed him her dragon wings, and he shut right up.

"Alright, Lisanna-chan, time to get you home…" Hesper slid her arm underneath the unconscious girl's own, when she woke up.

"Ack! Hesper? Why is the room spinning? And where's Bickslow?" Lisanna asked the shocked girl, in fact, she was so shocked that she dropped her.

"I'm right here. I swear *hic* missy, find your own person to *hic* love on!" The tall man growled, and scooped up Lisanna as they walked away.

"Hehehe… Wow. That sucks for you… But she's Bickslows girl anyway." Laxus said as he slung his large arm around the pink faced girl.

"Laxus, whatever you're thinking, it's not true." She scowled; mad for the fact that when her teammates got drunk, they were completely insane. Except Freed, but he never got drunk anyway… At least, when she was around…

"Yeah right. When Mira hears about this, she'll try to get you and Lisanna together! Haha!" He chuckled in the girl's ear, which made her shiver; because his breath reeked of beer and other things she didn't want to know.

"Yeah. Ha. Ha. If you'll excuse me, Master…" She rolled her eyes at the title he demanded her to call him, no matter his state.

"Yeah! That's right! I'm the master! Not you!" He yelled in her direction as she walked away, meeting more and more of her friends and saw what they were like drunk. She kinda hated it. But then again… She'd be the only one to remember this night anyway…

"Hey! Hesper! Over here!" A voice whisper shouted to her, and she was dragged into a booth by none other than her most 'favorite' companion, Freed.

"Ugh, Freed. What? I eep!" She squeaked as he pulled her close, and she realized that everyone sounded a little muffled. The area was probably enchanted with something the green haired man came up with.

"Shhh! Mira told me you wanted to tell me something?"

"W-What?! No! I have nothing to say… Except please can you scoot over a tiny bit?"

"Oh. Right, sorry. Hehe…" He said as he grinned slightly, and she blushed under his stare.

"Ah sh*t! Not you too…" She groaned as he got closer to her and pulled her into a hug, and then tried to kiss her cheek. "Ack! Freed, no… NO! Bad Freed! Bad!" She smacked him on the head, and he recoiled.

"Ow! Hesper! That hurt!"

"Well good. You have no right to touch me like that."

"Don't I?" His grin got wider.

"No. You don't." She deadpanned, crossing her arms and turning around as he pulled her into another hug.

"Oh come on, Hesper-chan… Where's your fun side?" He said in a very familiar voice, and she turned around to be face to face with her best friend in the whole guild.

"Ack! MIRAJANE!" She screamed as she hit the barrier to the force field around them. "What the hell?! How'd you do that?!"

"Dontcha know about my magic, Hesper? I can change into anyone here. Even you!" The devil said as she turned into a spitting image of Hesper, only in Freed's clothes.

"Oh. Heh heh… Uh, Just a question though, Mira-chan…" Hesper asked her with a sweat drop.

"What?" She asked, turning back to herself, but still in Freed's clothes, which made Hesper turn pink with jealousy.

"Where is he?" She asked, as the doors to the guild opened, where a very flustered and shivering Freed stood, and not in his usual clothes…

o~o~o~o

 **AN: Hehe! So… I like cliff hangers… I think I've said that already… This story I'm not expecting to be very good, but you can read it anyway if ya like. I won't mind!**

 **~LolGizzmo55 goes to write more!**


	2. Things Get Weird and Weirder

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail… WAH! I wish I did…**

 **AN: Chapter two! Enjoy my lovelies! Freed has walked into the guild, with clothes that aren't his own…?**

 **~LolGizzmo55**

 **Chapter Two- Things Get Weird… And Weirder…**

"Freed…? What the f*ck are you wearing?" Hesper said, moving out of the muffled bubble, and when she couldn't, she glared at Mirajane to remove it.

"J-Just Mirajane's clothes… How can y-you wear this in the middle of w-winter?" The shivering man asked the women wearing his clothes, walking into the guild hall, while everyone around him laughed.

"Trade secret. So Hesper-chan, did you like my little prank?" Mira smiled at the flushed girl, who shook with fury.

"NO. I. DIDN'T. What the hell is wrong with you?! And _you_ …" She pointed a finger towards Freed, who, even though she was on the other side of the barrier, he took a few steps back, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Y-Yes?" He tried to ask monotony, but he squeaked at the end.

"Why would you do something like this? I mean honestly, I know she would do something like this to get info out of me…" She pointed to the barmaid, who waved and smiled sweetly. "… But you? No. You must be drunk just like the rest of em, right?" She asked, throwing her hands up in the air and going back to the booth to sit down next to Mira.

"Actually, no. I said I would give Freed a whole day that he could spend with Laxus if he did this for me." Mira smiled while Hesper glared at her, and then back to Freed.

"That's kinda gross… But what exactly was this stupid plan for?" The girl asked, turning back around to face her friend, when she saw out of the corner of her eye the man in Mira's dress blush deeply.

"Freed wanted to know if you liked him." Mira smiled sweetly when she saw that behind Hesper, the man shook his head and waved his hands, silently screaming 'Nononononononononononononono!'.

"Ugh! Why do I even bother?" He said as he threw his hands up in the air, and at the same time deactivated the barrier.

"Well, now that we know you do like him, when's the first date?" Mira smiled, getting up and following the two, while they whipped around and glared at her. "Just asking!" She said defensively.

"We aren't going on a date! And I don't like him! Why is it what you people assume that?!" Hesper grumbled as she assumed her place back at the bar, asking Mira for a drink, which when she got behind the bar, gladly gave to her.

"Oh, now that was harsh Hesper-chan. Not even one date?" Mira smiled evilly, when Hesper cringed, and pushed her drink back.

"No. Not even one date. I don't like him, and I sure as hell know that he doesn't like me. He likes Laxus more than any of us combined." She huffed as she put her elbow on the counter, and put her face in her hand, watching her guildmates be absolutely stupid.

"You sound disappointed. Are you sure…?" Mira giggled as Hesper rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to drop the subject anytime soon, was she?

"Positive. Hey, weren't you going to go up and sing something?" The pinknette asked as she got a microphone shoved in her face.

"Why don't you? Since I'm so busy tonight…" Mira grinned evilly again, while the Requip Wings mage was shoved up onto the stage.

"Uh, how bout no. I don't sing. And I sure as hell won't sing for a buncha drunks." She said as she dropped the mic, hearing complaints from everyone, and, seeing that she would never be left alone by everyone, she decided to get her fairy wings and hide on one of the beams that held up the ceiling.

o~o~o~o (An Hour Later…)

"Come on out Hesper!" "Yeah! We still want you to sing!" "Hesper fight me!" The crowd shouted, still complaining that she wouldn't just go and sing already.

"No!" They heard her voice reverberate throughout the guild hall. "I don't like any of you! You're so mean!"

"But what if we found you and you have no choice?" Mira asked, worried for her friend, and for the fact that the crowd was getting more rowdy than normal.

"Go ahead and try. I highly doubt that you will before midnight." Hesper said, obviously smirking and crossing her arms, but no one could see her, so…

"Let's burn the places we hear her in!" Natsu shouted, when Lucy hit him on the head.

"No you idiot! You'll burn the whole guild down!" She shouted at him.

"Then how bout we freeze it?" Gray asked.

"No! We should flood it! Juvia is sorry Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted at him, and tackled him into a bear hug.

"I could shock her." Laxus said, aiming his lightning at the place he thought he saw her pink hair. He instead hit Natsu, who ended up trying to tackle him, but he just put his hand on the fiery boy's face.

"I can look at her and turn her to stone." Evergreen suggested.

"Nah. That's not MANLY enough." Elfman said, and then the whole guild erupted into arguments about who would have the best magic to capture her.

"Everyone, please calm down!" Mira said when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Let me handle this. I'll make sure the whole guild doesn't fall to pieces. Again." Master Makarov said, and he magnified his voice so that the whole guild would shut up.

"Alright Hesper! You want us to find you before midnight eh? What are the rules?" He shouted so that she could hear him no matter where she was.

"Well… Now that you mention it; this is a pretty fun game to play." She chuckled, and went to explaining the rules.

"Ok simple. You can't ruin the guild in any way. If you do, then you have to sit still until the game is over. Of course, I'll freeze you with my new ice wings. If you do manage to catch me, then I'll sing for you. If you don't, then y'all have to leave me alone. Of course, to make it fair, I'll show every hour for five seconds. But you can't attack me then. Ready?" She grinned as she appeared, showing her ice wings, which were literally made of ice, light blue in color, almost transparent.

"Woah, wait, when did you get those?!" Bickslow asked, pointing at the pretty wings.

"A while back, like a month ago. Ok, GO!" The pinknette shouted, and she flicked over to her fairy wings, and disappeared.

"Ah damn it! Why didn't we just catch her then?!" Laxus growled, hitting a post that held up the guild hall. He then got his feet frozen to the floor. "Sh*t." He grumbled as he sat down on the spot, putting his elbows on his knees and his face on his fists, watching the other guild members try to capture the girl, but with no luck.

"Come on out Hesper!" "Yeah! We give up!" Some people shouted, trying to get her to come back to the stage so that she could sing for them.

"No. You heard the rules. Oh, almost Laki, but with no luck! Hehe!" Hesper's voice reverberated thought the hall, and giggled when Laki had almost grabbed her when she became part of the wood.

She watched them, occasionally dodging hits from the people that had a little more sense than the complete drunks, who started to pass out one by one. The pinknette also froze some people (mostly just Natsu to try to keep him from killing her). But other than a few people; the Raijinshuu, Mirajane, Master Makarov (even though he wasn't part of the game), and Natsu, everyone else was asleep.

"Alright! Two minutes till midnight! Then you come out and do whatever!" Laxus growled from his spot, still in the same place from two hours ago. He himself was almost asleep, but he would never admit that to anyone that was up.

"Yeah, you're right… Hehe! I'm going to have so much fun teasing you guys about this!" Hesper giggled, appearing from her spot, since it was almost midnight anyway, so she decided to appear, since everyone was already half asleep, including her.

"HA! Oh damn it!" Natsu shouted as she dodged another one of his moves again. She decided to freeze him completely, because a while ago she had noticed it takes him a little longer to unfreeze his whole body than just his feet.

"Almost got you Kyahaha! Ah sh*t!" Bickslow yelled when he hit another board on the ceiling, instead of her, at which she froze him too.

"Anyone else?" Hesper yawned as she propped her hand up on the counter of the bar, since it was already midnight.

"Me!" Freed grabbed her hand, and blushed when he realized that it was already too late.

"Sorry sweetie. Already midnight. Merry Christmas!" The shy mage said as she fell asleep, feeling the green haired man hold her up, and she felt him carry her somewhere, and she felt herself being placed onto a booth.

"Merry Christmas Hesper." Freed smiled as he planted a kiss on her forehead, and presumably feel asleep next to her.

o~o~o~o

 **AN: AWWWWW! Oh my goshhhh I write adorable scenes, don't I? Even late at night… *yawns* Night peoples!**

 **~LolGizzmo55 goes off to write more! (after I sleep…)**


	3. A Job for a Present

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail… Only my character Hesper!**

 **AN: Ok, chapter three! And it's Christmas morning! Everybody gets presents! Some are good and others… Yeah not so much…**

 **~LolGizzmo55**

 **Chapter Three- A Job for a Present**

"Awww! Look how adorable Hesper-chan is next to Freed!" Lisanna whispered as she saw the two snuggled up together on the booth.

"Can we wake them up now? I want my presents!" Bickslow whispered louder, hoping to wake them up.

"Uh, no! I want them too, but let me just treasure this moment…" Lisanna giggled, patting the tall mages head.

"To bad." Laxus grumbled as he dumped a bucket of cold water on top of the sleeping pair, making them wake up and shiver, jumping back and yelling when they realized who they were next to.

"Alright, which one of you idiots did that?!" Hesper growled, getting off the booth and looking around for the person with the bucket, which Laxus had given to Bickslow, who looked down at it and back up at the furious girl in front of him.

"Oh sh*t. No wait it wasn't…!" He said when she switched to her dragon wings and kicked him in his nether regions, and he slid to the floor and winced in pain.

"Yeah. 'Oh sh*t'. You deserved it. And who put _him_ next to me?!" Hesper grumbled, crossing her arms after watching her friend fall from her antics again, nodding her head to the still shivering Freed, who winced when she indicated him like that.

"No one. I think he did that himself… Anyway, Hesper-chan, it's Christmas! Here's my present for you!" Lisanna smiled, and handed her a smallish box, wrapped in red and green wrapping paper.

"Oh. Thank you Lisanna-chan! Oh, it's wonderful!" She said as she opened the box. It contained a yellow bikini top. "Uh, but where's the bottom…?" She questioned.

"That's my present! I couldn't really find one for ya, so me and Liz decided to combine our present for you!" Bickslow said as he handed her a box that looked exactly like his girlfriend's, still sitting on the floor and holding his crotch.

"Thanks Bickslow. Merry Christmas by the way. Sorry about that… Heh heh…" The Requip Wings mage said as she put one hand behind her head, placing her presents down on the booth.

"I got you a present too." Freed said monotony as he handed her a smaller box, still shivering as Mira put a warm blanket around him.

"Thanks Freed. Oh! Uh… What is it?" She asked him as she held up an interesting looking key.

"Oh hell no you didn't…" Bickslow groaned as he slammed his head on the floor, and Lisanna and Hesper looked between him and Freed questioningly. "You did NOT actually do what I told you to do, did you?"

"Yes. Of course. Did you lie to me? Was it not a good idea?" Freed asked, while the pinknette looked at him questioningly.

"What did he tell you to get me?" She asked, showing her dragon wings again, glaring at Bickslow, while he shrunk into his cape more than necessary.

"Only the key to his heart dear. Nothing bad, right?" He said sarcastically as she (and Freed for that matter) flushed red and punched his visor.

"Oh stop you two! It's Christmas! Hesper, I have a present for you too!" Mira said cheerfully, and Hesper looked at her friend with glee as she received… A piece of paper.

"What the f*ck is this?!" Hesper asked, holding the paper closer to her face to read it. "Oh, not another job request! Come on Mira, couldn't it wait until after the holidays?" The pink haired girl groaned.

"Nope. The Raijinshuu were requested to go on this job and finish it before New Years. So go get packing!" Mira said, still smiling, as she shoved the three who were part of the team (she said she'd get Evergreen and Laxus in a second) and out the door, and sent them to their houses.

"Why are we always the ones who miss everything fun?" Bickslow groaned as he followed the other two in the direction of their homes.

"Because it is our duty as Fairy Tail guild members to do the right thing." Freed said with his normal monotone voice.

"Yeah right. We are part of a team that consists of an S-Class member. That's why." Hesper grumbled as the three got to the cross way that separated their houses apart.

"Let's hurry. Mira says the train for this job leaves at noon." Evergreen said as she had caught up to them, her breath puffing out into steam in front of them.

"That's in thirty minutes!" Hesper said worriedly as she grabbed the brunette's hand and they ran off in the direction of Fairy Hills.

o~o~o~o (On The Train…)

"Tch, can't we have a mode of transportation that doesn't make me sick?" Laxus groaned as the train lurched to life, and began going down the rail.

"Hey, if you want to be a genius and design that mode of transportation, be my guest." Hesper growled, also feeling not-so-great for the fact that it was _Christmas_ and she was stuck on a train with her bunch of teammates who argued all the f*cking time…

"Alright, so we're on this train, now what're we doing? I was going to give Lisanna my present later…" Bickslow said, crossing his arms, sitting next to Freed.

"Ok, that's gross Bickslow. You _always_ give her your present every day." Evergreen groaned, looking out the window, next to Hesper.

"Oh and like Elfman doesn't do the same?" He yelled back, glaring at her.

"Please guys don't start this… You both do the same thing every time we are home and no one _cares_. Also, no one _wants_ to." Hesper grumbled, also glaring at the both of them now.

"Hesper, will you please describe the job we're actually doing before the whole train blows up?" Freed asked, looking at her desperately, while the other two look at the pinknette in anger.

"I actually wouldn't mind if that happened…" Laxus grumbled as his face turned slightly green as the train went over a small hill on the track.

"Ok then… Uhm, well… I have to matchmake all the top couples in Fiore by the time its New Years. And apparently I needed you guys to come too, because it says here that someone is going to try and kill me…" Hesper said as she read the paper, and turned a little green at reading it, so she looked away. She wasn't good at reading in moving vehicles.

"And by top you mean only ten, right?" The tiki doll loving man asked.

"As many as there are. I've already done all the ones in Fairy Tail, so these won't be too hard, I hope…" She sighed as she looked down the list, mentally crossing off the one's she had already put together.

"Are you sure Mira didn't make this up?" Laxus asked also, gritting his teeth to prevent from throwing up his lunch.

"Positive. I did a rune scan, well, Freed did, and it was never in her possession before today." The shy girl said, handing the paper over to Laxus, who thrusted the paper back to her.

"If I'm already feeling sick, don't give me something to read, because I'm just like you with that stuff… Even when I'm not on trains…" He grumbled, and so she gave the paper over to Freed, who read it over again.

"The first couple that we…"

"Me. I. I have to apparently do it because if I don't, I'll die. And I kinda wanna live…" Hesper had interrupted Freed, who glared at her for doing so.

"Right then. _You_ have to get together all the couples in Fairy Tail first, but since you've already done so, you have to go to Saber Tooth next, which is where we are heading now." Freed finished, and folded up the job request, and put it away in his pocket.

"Yep. I'm actually kinda excited! Even though you guys could die as well…" The shy girl said as Bickslow gave her a look through his visor.

"Great. So now you're gonna get us all killed. Perfect. Ya know, I do have a girlfriend at home that I'd like to see sometime…" The Seith mage said, and his babies agreed, cheering 'Lissy! Want home! And Lissy!' before the man shut them up and made them go to sleep.

"Awe! That's so cute! You guys were actually my favorite couple to put together…" Hesper cooed, going off into a dream state.

"Hey! I put us together with my awesome flirting skills!" Bickslow said, flexing his muscles, and Evergreen gagged.

"You? With good flirting skills? You couldn't even impress a rock with that." She sneered.

"Uh huh I could! You however, need some work. Maybe get some new glasses, or maybe someone besides me to argue with?" He yelled back, crossing his arms and sticking his guild mark cladded tongue at her.

"Evergreen, he's right. You do need to just cool down a bit." Hesper added in, when the mad woman turned on her.

"You're supposed to be defending me! Not agreeing with the boys! We are the only girls in this place!" The brunette argued, and Hesper shrugged.

"Sorry, you're on your own." She said as she got up and walked away to the dining cart. She just needed some time to herself… Without anyone following her… Lucky for her, they left her alone.

o~o~o~o (Later At A Hotel Near Saber Tooth…)

"Ok, so what couples do you need to get together?" Evergreen asked, sitting as far away from Bickslow as possible, as was a request from Laxus.

"The first is a couple named Sting and Yukino and the second couple is Rouge and Kagura. But she's from Mermaid Heel, so that'll be a little tougher…" Hesper explained, looking at the list of couples.

"Really? Interesting… Well, have fun Hesper. I'm gonna go and see if I can find something for Lissy. Kyahaha!" Bickslow said as he walked out of their hotel room.

They all shared a room, though the boys had a separate room from the girls. It was very cramped for five people, but it had a cozy feel to it.

"Well, I'm sorry Hesper-chan, but I want to find some sort of spa and relax for a bit before we head out." Evergreen said as she also left the room, heading the opposite direction from their tall teammate.

"And I wish to study more on my…" Freed said as he watched Laxus grab Hesper by her sweater and was dragged out the door.

"I'm never gonna leave you alone with Freed. It'll just end in you two kissing in my bed." Laxus grumbled, and stopped dragging her as she collapsed on the floor, gasping for air and glaring at her boss with a red face.

"Why the hell would we do that? I hate him! How many times do I have to say this?!" She yelled at the man, when he just tched and crossed his arms.

"Whatever. I didn't want to be stuck with him alone either. What do I have to do?" Laxus asked as he shocked her as she got up, making her fall on the ground again.

"Ok, first, don't do that. Second, I just have to see what the couples are like around each other first, and then see how they're like alone. Then I put them together somehow." Hesper growled, but then shrugged as she got up and followed the blond man to the guild, since she had no clue as to where the place was.

o~o~o~o (At Saber Tooth…)

"Master Sting! Laxus and a girl from Fairy Tail are here to see you!" Yukino said, blushing slightly at the name she just called Sting.

"So the badass of Fairy Tail is here with his new girlfriend eh? What's your business here?" The arrogant master said as he walked his way over to the two, who looked surprised at each other before Laxus growled at him.

"WE aren't together. She's my newest team member. We had a job to accomplish over here and she wanted to see the guild." He grumbled, crossing his arms and looking down at Sting, who looked at Hesper up and down.

"Well, take a good long look. You're not bad to stare at either. Hey Yukino! Do you think you could show this lovely lady around the guild?" He joked, when Hesper flared red, and Yukino nodded, glaring at the pinknette with jealousy, but it was hidden quickly with a smile.

"Of course Master." The light blue haired girl bowed as she stood next to Hesper and dragged her around to look around at the guild.

"Wow this guild is nice. So your name is Yukino? That's very pretty. My names Hesper… Oh what's wrong?!" The shy girl said in alarm as Yukino collapsed and began to cry.

"I-It's nothing. I just don't understand why he always flirts with every new woman that comes here…" She said, obviously talking about Sting.

"Oh. Well… Sting just has an outgoing personality (a bit of an ass of you ask me) but I bet he really likes you, and so he's trying to prove that." Hesper said as she kneeled next to girl and patted her back.

"Really? How do you know though? You've just met us!" She said as she dried up her tears and looked at Hesper questioningly.

"I have my ways. I mean I did get most of the Fairy Tail couples together…" She explained.

"Oh. D-Do you think you could get me and him together?" The Celestial Spirit mage asked, blushing and looking down at the ground.

"It'll cost you, but sure." The Requip Wings mage grinned, and slung an arm over the girls shoulder, and they began to hatch a plan…

 **AN: Hehe! Yeah, sorry if that felt rushed… I might edit it later but whatever… Off to write more!**

 **~LolGizzmo55 types furiously to bring you great stories!**


End file.
